


Хорошая традиция

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Firefly, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Шепард решил-таки слетать на Даратар за контрабандным товаром и внезапно встретил там конкурентов





	Хорошая традиция

Если бы команде не были так нужны те дорогущие улучшенные модули для брони, он бы не стал тратить время на поиск контрабандного схрона на Даратаре. Но Миранда ясно дала понять, что «Цербер» заплатит неплохую сумму за каждый контейнер с ресурсами, которые «Затмение» припрятало на этой пустынной планете, так что Шепарду ничего не оставалось, как передать полученные от Арии координаты Джокеру. Согласно данным, полученным со сканера, схрон защищали три ИМИРа, и ни одной живой души в окрестности не наблюдалось. «Затмение», похоже, предпочитало уничтожать свои ценности, лишь бы они не достались конкурентам. Пока Шепард с Тали и Мордином разбирались, что к чему, роботы успели превратить несколько контейнеров в груду обломков. Через пару минут в груды обломков превратились сами ИМИРы, и коммандер собрался было сообщить Миранде, что груз готов к отправке, как в эфире зазвучал голос Джокера:  
— Шепард, у нас гости.  
— Кто?  
— Ты будешь смеяться, капитан, но это старое корыто класса 03-K64 «Светлячок»! Драное, как морда Рекса! Наверное, они за грузом прилетели.  
— Придётся им объяснить, что они опоздали, — пожал плечами Шепард и перехватил поудобнее штурмовую винтовку.  
— 03-K64 «Светлячок»? — ахнула Тали. — Я только их фотографии в архивах видела. Хотелось бы посмотреть вблизи. Мы ведь не торопимся, да?  
— Примитивная конструкция. Примитивная, уникальная, но эффективная. Починить просто, управлять еще проще, — забубнил Мордин. — Благодаря оригинальному креплению двигателей маневренность превосходит многие современные аналоги.  
— Тихо! — скомандовал Шепард. — Они уже близко. Посмотрим вблизи, не хотелось бы, чтобы они стащили наш груз.

«Старое корыто» нагло приземлилось прямо на погрузочной площадке. «Нормандию» на орбите контрабандисты явно не заметили, спасибо стелс-системе, а маленький челнок их не особенно заботил. Двое людей в потрепанных скафандрах, с дробовиками в руках уверенными шагами направились к неповрежденным контейнерам, а третий начал выводить из шлюза маленький погрузчик. Тут один из них наконец запнулся за обломок ИМИРа, валяющийся на земле, заметил разрушенные контейнеры и обернулся, резко взяв оружие наизготовку. Шепард переглянулся со спутниками и решительно вышел вперед. Чужаки, держа коммандера на мушке, попятились, но стрелять не стали, видимо, оценили броню и вооружение. Один из них довольно громко и цветисто выматерился по-китайски.

— К сожалению, вы опоздали, — ответил Шепард, демонстрируя заряженную ракетную установку, которую еще не успел убрать после сражения с ИМИРами.

Тали с Мордином, рассмотрев снаряжение возможного противника, правильно рассудили, что помощь не потребуется, и восхищенно созерцали летающий раритет. Оружие, впрочем, тоже не убирали, мало ли.

— Да я понял уже, понял, — вздохнул один из контрабандистов, похоже, главный среди этой шайки. — Что не цело, то ваше, да? «Затмение» послало нас за грузом, но мы, похоже, облажались.  
— Джарот будет в ярости, сэр, — вступила в разговор одна из контрабандистов, высокая темнокожая женщина решительного вида. — Придется поискать другого заказчика.

Прозвучала новая серия китайского мата — третий человек, который управлял погрузчиком, тоже был разочарован.

— Джарот? — перебил Шепард. — Долго же вы сюда летели. О нем можете не волноваться, ему этот груз уже не нужен. Кстати, раз уж мы разговариваем, а не стреляем, может, хотя бы представитесь?

Он демонстративно убрал ракетницу за спину, а его собеседники наконец сняли пальцы со спусковых крючков дробовиков и опустили дула.

— Я Мальколм Рейнольдс, капитан «Серенити», это Зои и Джейн.  
— Коммандер Шепард, капитан «Нормандии», к вашему кораблю подбираются мои спутники доктор Мордин Солус и Тали’Зора, не беспокойтесь, они просто хотят посмотреть. Глазам своим не верят, что он у вас еще как-то летает.

Рейнольдс скорчил такую рожу, что, казалось, его сейчас стошнит прямо в шлем.

— Шепард? Тот самый Шепард, герой Альянса?  
— Технически да. В данный момент я работаю на «Цербер».  
— Еще не легче! — прорычал амбал, названный Джейном. — «Цербер», твою мать!

Шепард пожал плечами.

— В любом случае вы зря прилетели. Если только вас не интересуют разбитые контейнеры и обломки боевых роботов.  
— Может, там еще что-то осталось? — с надеждой в голосе спросила Зои, пытаясь разглядеть в груде мусора содержимое контейнеров. — Нам надо как-то расплатиться за горючее, которое мы потратили, чтобы добраться сюда. Мы не можем вернуться ни с чем.

Внезапно из шлюза «Серенити» раздался громкий девичий голос:  
— Мэл! Мэ-э-эл! Вы там не торопитесь с грузом, у нас двигатель забарахлил. Часика два провожусь.  
— Ой, а можно посмотреть? — пока капитаны разговаривали, Тали успела подобраться к шлюзу. — Я могу помочь.  
— Вы не возражаете, капитан Рейнольдс? — вежливо спросил Шепард. — Тали’Зора — гениальный техник.

Тот махнул рукой:  
— Просто Мэл. Похоже, вы вполне способны перестрелять нас и забрать корабль, если захотите, так что я не против.

Обрадованная кварианка скрылась в люке.

— Если вы собираетесь что-то отсюда забирать, то делайте это побыстрее. Советую целые контейнеры не брать, у «Цербера» уже есть вся необходимая информация.  
— Угу, — буркнул Мэл и, кивнув Шепарду, направился на верхнюю площадку. Зои и Джейн с погрузчиком последовали за ним.

 

В двигательном отсеке было светло, шумно и что-то подозрительно потрескивало и искрило. Девушка-механик, которая встретила Тали в шлюзе и представилась как «Кейли», радостно предложила:  
— Заходи, снимай шлем… Ой, прости, ты же кварианка, извини, пожалуйста. Тут что-то опять стало коротить, надо отремонтировать, пока наши грузят товар.

Тали решила не распространяться, что товара не будет, просто включила свой омни-тул, чтобы просканировать двигатель и поискать необходимую информацию для ремонта. Судя по состоянию управляющих микросхем, «опять коротило» тут как минимум раз в день, если не чаще. Тем временем Кейли начала копаться в ящике с инструментами.

— Ну как там дела?  
— Удивительная конструкция, — вежливо ответила все еще пораженная кварианка.  
— Тебе нравится? — Кейли вся лучилась оптимизмом. — Ты умеешь обращаться с таким тестером? Хотя, что я спрашиваю, конечно умеешь.

Тали поймала брошенную ей вещь и внимательно рассмотрела. Тестеры такого типа даже Мигрирующий флот считал металлоломом и отправлял на утилизацию. По большей части — на переплавку. Кварианка незаметно положила антиквариат на пол, порылась в незаметных, но вместительных карманах своего костюма и достала запасной тестер. Проведя им над панелью управления, Тали вывела на голографический экран изображение всех схем, внимательно поглядела на него и ткнула пальцем:  
— Проблема здесь. Нужно поменять пару схем, лучше на новые.  
— Ух ты! — восхитилась Кейли. — Классная штука, мне бы пришлось как минимум снимать все защитные панели, чтобы добраться до этого места. — Она посмотрела еще раз. — Эх, пошла я за паяльником. Новых у меня нет, может, что получится поправить…

Тали вздохнула, положила тестер на видное место и снова полезла в карманы.

— Знаешь, с учетом того, что груз забираем мы, я могла бы поделиться с тобой вот этим, — с этими словами она сунул в руку Кейли мини-набор для ремонта оборудования.  
— Ой, спасибо! — девушка явно пропустила мимо ушей новость про груз. — А как же вы?  
— «Цербер», — это слово кварианка произнесла, словно плюнула, — предоставит мне замену. А я скажу, что потратила на починку их оборудования.

В этот момент Тали почувствовала спиной чей-то взгляд. Она резко обернулась и увидела босоногую девушку в платье, которая стояла у входа в двигательный отсек и наблюдала за ремонтом. Увидев, что ее обнаружили, незнакомка резко развернулась и скрылась за дверью.

— Не волнуйся, это была Ривер. Она немножко не в себе, но очень хорошая. И брат у нее очень хороший, — Кейли мечтательно улыбнулась. — У нас вообще хорошая команда, правда.  
— У нас тоже, — кивнула Тали. — Мне пора возвращаться, дальше ты сама разберешься.  
— Разберусь, не впервой, — кивнула счастливая Кейли, берясь за новую пневмоотвертку одной рукой и сжимая подаренный набор в другой. — Спасибо еще раз! — она повернулась к двигателю. — Сейчас я тебя починю, милый, будешь как новенький, сейчас, сейчас…

Тали вышла, все еще удивляясь людской безбашенности. Надо же, летают на такой табуретке да еще и жизнью довольны. У выхода ее ждала давешняя незнакомка по имени Ривер, она держала в руках что-то странное на вид, но на оружие это было не похоже, поэтому кварианка подошла поближе. И тут ее пробрала дрожь: Ривер глядела на нее таким пронзительным взглядом, что казалось, видела сквозь матовое стекло шлема, сквозь костюм, взгляд проникал под кожу, еще глубже. «Кила, да человек ли она…» — успела подумать Тали, когда странная девушка внезапно спросила:  
— У вас есть пилот?  
— Что?  
— У вас есть пилот? У вашего корабля на орбите?  
— А ты видела наш корабль?  
— Я знаю, что он там. Но он странный, у него словно два пилота. Настоящий и ненастоящий. Поэтому я спрашиваю.  
— Да, есть у нас настоящий пилот, его зовут Джокер. Джефф, кажется, но я не уверена. — Тали все еще не понимала смысла диалога и пыталась обойти Ривер по дуге, но почему-то не получалось.  
— Это хорошо, что у вас есть настоящий. Это правильно. Возьми. Это ему, — с этими словами девушка сунула Тали в руки странные штуки, которые держала в руках. — Не бойся, они не взрываются.  
— Я не боюсь. — «Как она догадалась, что я подумала о бомбе?!»

Пока кварианка разглядывала подарок, Ривер отступила с прохода и резко бросилась бежать прочь.

— А вот сейчас я боюсь, — вслух сказала Тали, выхватывая омни-тул, чтобы просканировать предметы. Но странная девушка не обманула — это были игрушки в виде незнакомых зверей, каучук, пластик и немного краски. Все еще пораженная, кварианка спустилась по трапу и подошла к Шепарду с Мордином, которые продолжали обсуждать технические характеристики корабля, не стесняясь в выражениях.  
— Вы там закончили? Что это у тебя в руках? — поинтересовался коммандер.  
— Вот, сказали, что это для Джокера, — ответила Тали, передавая игрушки Шепарду, чтобы тот смог их рассмотреть.  
— Игрушечные динозавры? Зачем?  
Кварианка пожала плечами:  
— Откуда я знаю? Я тебя хотела спросить. Это какая-то человеческая традиция?  
— Если и так, то я о ней не знаю, — озадаченно произнес Шепард.  
— Они безопасны, я проверила. Но они очень, очень странные. Люди на корабле, я имею в виду.  
— Нормальные человеческие индивидуумы выбирают более безопасные средства передвижения в космосе, — прокомментировал Мордин. — Как доктор, я бы не отказался провести пару тестов…  
— Нет, нам пора, — решительно перебил его Шепард. — Мы улетаем.

Они распрощались с остальными, вернувшимися с погрузчиком, набитым хламом из контейнеров, под матерные причитания Джейна, что за такой мусор он бы кредита не дал, и направились к своему челноку.  
— Я отдала им свой ремонтный комплект для шаттлов, — призналась Тали. — Путешественники должны помогать друг другу, правильно?  
— Правильно, — согласился коммандер.

На следующий день, проходя мимо рубки, Шепард услышал очередную перепалку СУЗИ с Джокером:  
— Мой терминал не место для посторонних предметов.  
— И куда прикажешь мне ставить моих динозавров? У меня голографические панели!  
— Это все еще нельзя назвать «персонализацией рабочего места».  
— Они тебе не помешают!  
— Игрушки внутри моего голографического терминала смотрятся неуместно.  
— Нормально они смотрятся! Ладно, я немножко подвинусь, а ты включай камеру и записывай сражение! Гррррр!

Два игрушечных динозавра сцепились зубами и короткими передними лапками в смертельной битве.

«А ведь хорошая традиция», — подумал Шепард.

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF Mass Effect 2017   
> Бета: jillian1410


End file.
